A Christmas Delimma
by Timothynvb
Summary: 6 months ago, Jellal, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel left Japan to go to America to further their career in music. They left their girlfriends behind (Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Levy). A few days before Christmas, they claim to be coming home, but things never tend to go their way, does it? Follow their little journey as problems arise in both Japan and America.(They might be a little OOC) XMAS


**Hey guys! I've been gone from uploading any stories for months now but I've had a NaLu (of course) fanfic in the works for a while now. Just figuring out how it's going to work and writing it so hopefully you guys don't have to wait too long (I'm too excited myself). So I just wanted to say this is a oneshot about the drama that the Fairy Tail boys (Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and Jellal) went through at the airport and trying to get around the obstacles after missing their flight. This happens around Christmas so I thought: why not post this on Christmas? It is Christmas where I live so it might be a bit later/earlier if you live elsewhere. It's not one certain shipping as such these four as a whole. Oh and I had opened my presents this morning and I got heaps of awesome stuff! (Not to brag… kinda. Heh) My sister had booked me a session for this water jet pack riding thing! YEAAA! And she also got me a shirt with Happy on it! (As in Happy from Fairy Tail of course…) I got a lot of other things but I don't want to bore any of you so I'll stop.**

 **Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I wish everyone a happy, joyous time and a safe New Year! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail but rest assured, if I ever work there, our couples will unite!**

"" "" ""

Erza sighed. "What a day…"

"You can say that again…" Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow and giggled.

"Alright. Enough resting, we need to get back to work." Tying her red hair back, Erza stood up and brushed the dust off of her skirt.

"Aww man! Erza… don't be mean! We can relax a little longer!" The Levy pleaded.

"No. They're going to be home tomorrow and we've barely done anything. I'm going to the car to get the helium machine. Be right back."

Now you might be thinking: What on Earth are they talking about?

Well, you have every right to be confused. 6 months ago, a group of 4 boys left Japan to go to America in order to further their career in music, leaving behind their 4 girlfriends. Erza decided to throw a Christmas party for when they came back. After all, they hadn't seen each other for 6 months.

Coming back into the house a few minutes later, lugging the metal container, Erza called out to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Do mind calling the boys to see where they are? They should be at the airport by now." She made it into the living room, placing down the helium gas tank.

Erza and Juvia began filling up the balloons with the helium and tied them up with string, popping a few along the way by accident.

"Juvia thinks that they will be late because of Natsu and Gray-sama."

"That doesn't sound like them at all!" Lucy sarcastically defended.

They all laughed.

Lucy dialled her boyfriend's number and placed the phone onto her ear, waiting for Natsu to pick up his phone.

 _Hey!_ _ **The**_ _Natsu Dragneel here! I'm sorry I missed the call but just call me again and I'll answer. I'm probably eating… or most likely lost my phone so help me out here! Ja ne!_

Lucy sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"What happened? Did that idiot not answer?" Levy raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yep. Let me call him again." Lucy rolled her eyes and re-dialled the number.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ri-_

 _Luce?_

"DON'T LUCE ME!" She bellowed.

 _What happened? Why are you screaming at me?_

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!"

 _Uhh… I lost it… I thought you knew me better than this!_

"Baka… Where are you?"

 _I'm at the airport now. Why?_

"Lucy. Give me the phone." Erza demanded. Receiving what she wanted, she placed the device to her ear. "Natsu. Let me talk to Jellal."

 _E-E-Erza…? Uh… he's in the bathroom at the moment. Maybe later?_

"Natsu! Don't lie to me. Now, do as I say."

Erza heard Natsu sigh on the other end of the line, followed by a shout for Jellal.

 _Hello?_

The red-head choked. It had been a while since his voice made her feel this way.

"Jellal…"

 _Erza?_ The azure-haired male chuckled. _Erza… I'll be able to see you soon, just wait._

"I know. But where are you now?"

 _We are on the way to the airport. We are walking there._

"Walking?! What crazy idea made you want to walk?!"

 _Well… you could call it an idea. An idea from the 'oh-so-famous' Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster._

"Don't tell me…" A dark aura emitted from her body.

 _Fine I won't tell you. We've got to get going but I love you. I hope I'll get to see you at the airport._

"I love you too Jellal. We'll all be there waiting."

 _Merry Christmas Scarlet._

"Merry Christmas."

 _Bye honey._

Erza sighed for the fiftieth time that day when she heard the other end become dead silent.

"Are you ok Erza?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at the woman.

"Yeah… I don't know for how long though. He turns me into a completely different person." Erza handed Lucy back her phone.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe that you can be so lovey dovey." The blonde froze right after she had said that followed by her other friends.

"What do you mean by that…?" Erza glared furiously.

"Nothing! Nothing Erza… Now let's get these balloons up shall we!" Levy intercepted.

Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief as she just dodged a bullet… or maybe a canon ball.

~ The Next Day ~

Erza stared at the white, clean, tiled floor as she twiddled her thumbs nervously, Lucy sitting beside her, playing with the hem of her skirt. Levy and Juvia were conversing behind them.

An air stewardess, with her bags, walked out of the jet way and unclasped the mini gate (the rope connected to two metal poles) and stood at the entrance, putting on the signature fake smile.

"Guys! Guys!" Lucy stood up from the waiting chairs, her eyes widening.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's eyes darted from left to right.

"Knowing them, they would be the last to get out… baka." Levy shook her head as she joined the rest of her friends, waiting near the walkway.

The red-head shakily stood up, leaning on the chair, and took deep breaths in and out.

"Erza-chan! Come on! Juvia saved a spot for you! There are heaps of Gray-sama's fans here… ew… they better not take my Gray-sama…" Juvia glared at the 12 year-old girls.

"Don't worry Juvia. Not all of them are fans. The families and friends of passengers are here too." Erza shook her head and stood next to the blue-haired female.

Lucy stared as people walked by her, her face dropping as less and less people came.

"Where are they…?" The blonde sighed.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. They promised they'd be here." Levy reassured, even though she couldn't even believe it herself.

After a few minutes of waiting around, a small group of air stewardess and air stewards walked out of the jet way, rolling their bags behind them, chatting.

Lucy approached the group and stood in front of them.

"Um sorry to interrupt but is there anybody else on the plane?" The blonde asked.

"No, there's nobody else. We're not permitted to leave the plane without checking for anyone else. Is there anything else you need?" A young man with green hair responded.

"Um… no… thank you." Lucy stepped aside, allowing them to pass. Letting her shoulders slouch, Lucy sighed.

Erza came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Lucy. They'll be on the next flight. I'll call them now."

The girls turned around as there was a commotion behind them.

"I'm sorry everybody but The FT Mages were unable to make the flight so if you would like to stay and wait, you may but we are unsure about when they will be here. Sorry for any inconveniences." A purple haired woman sighed as the fans shouted insults and complaints at her.

"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!"

"DID YOU LEAVE THEM BEHIND?!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"FUCK THIS PLACE!"

"I'M WRITING A FORMAL COMLAINT!"

"Juvia didn't know 12 year old girls could be this rude…"

"OI! SUCK IT UP! DON'T BE SO IGNORANT AND IMPOLIET!" Levy shouted back at them.

"Levy-chan…" Juvia gasped.

The teen girls snapped their heads to look at the petite girl.

"Excuse me?" An older teen with blonde and pink hair placed her hands on her hips.

"You're excused." Levy laughed.

"Levy… calm down." Erza waved her hand.

"No! I will not calm down. These teenagers are extremely rude to the staff here. They need to learn respect!"

"You can't tell us what to do!" Another teen screamed.

"You may as well do everything we say squirt!" Levy spat out.

"What did you say…?" A blue-haired girl placed her hand over her chest defensively.

"You heard her!" Lucy walked up to the older teen.

The sassy girl tried provoking Lucy, but to no avail.

"Back. Away. Now." The girl pushed Lucy at every word and the last with a shove.

"Step away from her you bimbo or you'll see my wrath." Erza threatened through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do about it? We weren't even talking to you. We were talking to the people that work here!"

"I said, step away or you're going to get hurt." Erza towered over the rude girl.

"You're not the boss of me. No one is." She flicked her hair, slightly whipping herself in the face.

"Excuse me young lady but you have no right to talk to anyone like that, especially the insults. These women are only trying to calm everyone down but you have stepped over the line and force will be used, not only verbally. I will ask you nicely, only once, to leave." The flight attendant demanded.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll get my foot up your ass." Lucy glared.

"Security is on their way so if you know what's good for you, leave." Juvia's eyes turned into laser beams.

"Whatever. I'm not scared of any security. Tch."

Erza couldn't take this bitch any longer. "Where is your mother?"

"Why?" She rolled her eyes at Erza.

"So you can crawl to her crying once I'm done with you!" The red-head grabbed her collar, a dark aura radiating.

"HELP! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" The squirt squeaked.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you insulted the staff." Levy scowled.

"Ok everyone! Break it up! Break it up!" A woman with long white hair clapped.

"Mira. Thank God you're here. Good job Juvia." Erza nodded.

"Oi! You! Don't even try to run. You've done enough damage already." Mira scolded.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do any harm! Really! Those bimbos got in the way of a conversation and decided to butt in. Then they were provoking me!" The girl pointed to Lucy, Levy and Erza.

"Yeah, right after you insulted them. Tell it to the guards honey." The lady smiled sweetly.

Security guards appeared from behind her as Levy pointed out who was causing trouble.

"Be a man and accept your punishment!" A large man exclaimed.

"Elfman! Glad you brought your brother to help." Lucy thanked.

"No problem dear."

"But Mira-san, Juvia thought you were a purser, not part of the security unit."

"I'm still a purser Juvia, along with a manager. I heard that the boys were coming and then when I was told that somebody talking in 3rd person had called, I had to come and see you guys." Mira explained.

"Thanks for coming, really. It was totally getting out of control." Levy shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm just happy I didn't have to kill anyone." Erza declared.

No one was surprised.

"Wait… where are the boys? Weren't they meant to be on this plane?"

"Yeah… meant to be. They probably missed their flight. And since Christmas is around the corner, flights are all booked out for vacations and stuff so it's going to be a while for them to actually get back here." Levy sighed.

"Don't worry! I'll just contact the station over there to let them through. I'll ask them for a favour since they owe me. It's gonna be difficult but they might have to sit in the flight attendants area."

"Thank you so much Mira! You are the best!"

"" "" ""

"Please… you have to let us through!" Jellal pleaded with the lady serving him at the airport desk.

"I'm sorry sir. There are no spots available on the next flight."

"What about the flight after that?"

"Let me check." Without looking at the desktop screen in front of her, she paused and then responded. "I'm sorry no spots either. It's Christmas sir, everyone's going on vacation."

Jellal groaned in frustration. Turning on his heel, the azure-haired male trudged back to his fighting friends.

"It's all your fault we were late!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"No way! You were the one that slept in!"

"Well you were the one that lost your clothes on the way here! We had to walk the whole way back to find it! We would've gotten arrested if we didn't find your damn clothes you stripper!"

"I never thought you were the logical thinker here flame brain!"

They locked horns as lighting sparked from their eyes.

"Shut up will you?! God you ladies are giving me a headache…" Gajeel rubbed his temples.

"Guys…" Jellal sighed. "We can't fly back. There is no way we are getting through because it's the holiday season."

"Are you serious?!" Gray and Natsu groaned frustration.

Jellal rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "She was a bit of a bitch and basically said we are never getting out of here."

They all sighed, slouching back into the couch.

"Well… what are we going to do? We already checked out of the hotel and there is no way we are going back there." Gray shook his head. "I think they were glad we left. I mean, we were there for 6 months and we were pretty rowdy… whoops. At least they got money from us, I guess." He shrugged.

"Well… I do have somebody I can call. He lived here in America for about 10 years and then moved to Japan but I think he's back in here to visit his family." Natsu suggested.

"That's fantastic! Why didn't you ask if we could stay with him over these 6 months?" Jellal asked.

"He was still in Japan."

"Ok so we got a plan, now what?" Gray looked at his friends.

A tall lanky boy with black hair and dark blue glasses walked passed the group.

Jellal jumped up and stopped him. "Um excuse me! Sorry to interrupt you-" The male glanced down at his nametag. "- Dylan. My friends and I missed out flight and we were wondering when the next flight to Japan is. We're fine with any costs."

He heard Natsu whisper to Gray, "Why doesn't he just tell him we're The FT Mages? We'd get **way** better service."

Gray whispered back, "I don't think Jellal wants to rely on our fame. That's kinda a douche bag move."

They both nodded.

"Um… Yeah sure. Have you gone to see Tara yet?" He pointed to the 'bitch' at the desk.

"Well… yes but she wasn't much help." Jellal laughed.

Dylan chuckled. "That sounds like Tara alright. Just come with me, I'll find you the earliest flight out."

The walked across to another desk as Jellal stuck a thumbs up behind his back to his mates.

Dylan sat at his desk and furiously typed and clicked things. Jellal saw from the reflection that the skinny male had minimised a gaming page (Combat Arms to be exact).

"Alright. So the earliest flight that isn't fully booked out is in 8 days. Everybody books online nowadays so it's ahead of time." Dylan smiled sympathetically.

The blue-haired male sighed. "Is there anything else that we could do?"

"Well… there is one thing I had in mind but it might be a bit of a hassle." The black-haired boy typed furiously on his keyboard, occasionally cracking his knuckles. "Alright I **can't** get you a direct flight to Japan but I can fly you guys to New York or China tomorrow but there is no guarantee that they have any flights to Japan either. Are you willing to take the risk?"

Jellal ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll go talk to my mates. Thanks for all the help Dylan. I'll be right back!" He ran to his friends. "Ok so guys, we can either fly to New York or China tomorrow and then maybe get a flight to Japan."

"Maybe…?" Gray furrowed his brows.

"Yeah there's no guarantee if their airport has spots. Wanna take the risk? Or no."

"Well there's really no point. Knowing our luck, we'd be stuck in New York or China for another week. I think we should just stay here." Gray suggested.

"Me too." Natsu nodded.

"Don't care." Gajeel shrugged.

"Alright… It's settled then. I'll go tell the kid."

Suddenly, there was a small tap on Jellal's shoulder which made him jump out of his skin.

"I'm sorry for scaring you sir but my superior just got a phone call told me to inform you about something." Dylan smiled brightly.

"So? What is it?" Natsu grinned.

"We received a phone call from an airport in Japan. A manager of sorts by the name of Mirajane Strauss contacted us and said to let 4 men, with black, raven, blue and pink hair have a direct flight to Japan straight away. She didn't feel the need to say your names as 'having pink hair is not normal'."

"MIRA?!" They exclaimed, along with Natsu's mumble, "My hair's salmon…"

"We told her that it was next to impossible to fit you guys into a flight at such late notice. My superior is very fond of your friend Ms Strauss and we have made an exception." Dylan explained.

"That's awesome! Thank you so much, to both you and your superior. If I don't mind asking, could we speak with them?" Gray asked.

"He's very busy, sorry."

"That's cool but how are you gonna squish us amongst all those people when you said there weren't any spots left?" Natsu questioned.

"Well even though we have done everything we can, you gentlemen still have to wait till tomorrow for your direct flight to Japan. We have several private jets on the tarmac but only very few pilots who have been qualified to fly them are here today. A private jet left today to fly to Mexico and will arrive late this evening but will need refilling and touch ups so it is only able to leave tomorrow."

"Wow… Mira has everyone bowing down to her. I'm impressed." Gajeel smirked.

"We can't thank you enough. This is fantastic. Thank you so much." Jellal bowed.

"No! No! It's ok…" Dylan awkwardly smiled, they were in America after all, not being accustomed to bowing. "Oh! Do you guys also need accommodation for the night? I could hook you guys up with a hotel to save you the trouble." He offered.

"No thanks dude, Natsu here has a contact and we've already hassled you enough." Gray shook his hand. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah it's school holidays so I work all week days."

"That's cool. We should get going now. See you later mate." Gray pat him on the back as the others said their farewells.

As they walked out of the terminal and then out of the airport and into the streets, Jellal decided to call the girls and apologise.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

 _Jellal?_

"Hey Red… uh…"

 _It's ok Jellal. Mira told us everything. You're damn lucky Mira has connections! Put Natsu on the line for me… I want a word._

Even from America, Jellal could feel her death aura.

"N-Natsu… Erza wants a word…" All the boys stopped walking and turned around, their faces pale.

"Um… yeah. Ok." Natsu's voice sounded high pitched like a pre-pubescent boy. "H-h-h-hello…?"

 _NATSU DRAGNEEL! HOW DARE YOU MAKE EVERYONE LATE AND ESPECIALLY MAKE US LADIES WAIT HERE AT THE AIRPORT FOR YOU! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!_

"I'm sorry Erza… Can I speak to Luce?"

 _NO YOU CANNOT SPEAK TO LUCY! ARE YOU CRAZY?! NATSU I SWEAR WHEN YOU COME BACK I'LL CHOP YOUR BAL- Hello? Natsu?_

"Luce! Thank the lords, saints and oh Jesus you came to the phone. I thought that she was going to come through the phone just to kill me…"

Lucy giggled. _Don't worry baby. I got Levy and Juvia to calm her down with some strawberry cake. Now. It's my turn. HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?!_

"Lucy! Lucy. Calm down. I have redeemed myself."

 _Go on…_

"Well since the private jet is all good to go tomorrow and we have to find somewhere to stay, I decided that I'd use one of **my** contacts to help out. See? I'm not all about trouble Luce!"

 _Wait… your contact… it can't be. I thought he was still here in Japan!_

"Well he told me that he would come back to America to visit his family but I'm not sure when. I wish you could meet him."

 _Me too. I love his little friend too, adorable really. Alright, alright. Now Erza wants to speak with Gray. He better have something to say about this. And he better have a good excuse up his sleeve._

"Gray! Lucy says Erza wants to scold you!" Natsu called out.

The raven-haired boy placed his hands out in front of him, motioning 'no'.

 _Natsu? Where's Gray?_ Erza's voice echoed in his ear.

"Um... he's not here at the moment…"

The boy dived behind the bush, avoiding the phone altogether.

 _Well where is he?_

"He went to go take a dump behind a bush…" Gray facepalmed. "I mean! His face got hit by a car!"

 _Natsu. Just tell me the truth._

Jellal snatched the phone from the pink-haired idiot.

"Sorry Erza. Gray is out of commission at the moment. Turns out, stripping will get you arrested." Oh Jellal was good at lying.

 _Ok. Just take care. I'll see you tomorrow, make sure you're there._

"See you." The male hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket. "Gray! You can come out now! The coast is clear… for now."

Gray jumped out from behind the bushes, startling a few passers.

"Thanks so much guys! Holy crap I would've been fried like one of Natsu's fish!"

They started walking along the road again and Gray began to wonder if Natsu actually knew somebody they could stay with.

"Um… Natsu?"

"Yo."

"Who **is** this dude you're talking about? Can he be trusted?"

"Are you kidding me?! Of course he can! He's my best bud!"

"So who is he? Tell us already." Gajeel grumbled.

"Never knew you were interested. In Japan, he's one of, if not, the best high school basketball player of all time."

(A/N I'm sorry for the next few parts Gray is a little OOC but come on, if he met someone famous, he'd probably act like this)

"Huh?! You know someone like that?" Gray looked Natsu up and down. "It's like we're not even friends!"

"We're not…" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Well yeah. He went to Seirin High School, the one next to ours. That's how I knew him since we walked home together. In Japan, he goes by the name Kagami but here in America, he's Taiga. Kagami Taiga, number 10 of the Seirin basketball team."

(A/N hehe… just a little crossover for you Kuroko No Basuke fans. KAGAMI TAIGA AND KIYOSHI TEPPEI ARE MY FAVOURITES)

"WHOA!" They all looked at each other in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me, your friend is **the** Kagami Taiga?! Defeater of the Generation of Miracles?! DUDE." Gray looked like he was going to faint from all the fanboying.

"Yep." Natsu looked at his nails like he was 'all that'.

"Wow Salamander. I'm impressed. You do have some connections. Do you think his buddy Tatsuya Himuro will be here? I kinda like the guy." Gajeel shrugged.

"JESUS CHRIST! Gajeel! You watched their games?!" Gray thought his life was going to end. It was as if he was living a lie as his friends were not who he thought they were.

"Well yeah. Some of them. I was rooting for that one dude, Aomine Daiki. What a disappointment."

"Holy crap! And you!" The half-naked male pointed to Jellal. "Who were you rooting for?!"

"Well I mean Akashi was pretty badass and Kise wasn't too bad either. What about you Gray? You seem like a hardcore fan."

"What do you mean 'seem'? I WAS! I went to every game and have all of their autographs and everything…" Gray had stars in his eyes.

"So who did you go for?" Natsu felt like he was talking to a brick wall. (That's the pot calling the kettle black)

"Who else?! Of course I was going for the underdogs! Seirin! Oh my… With the first years Kagami and Kuroko and then their senpais Hyuuga, Izuki and Mitobe! And then occasionally Koga. You know, that Dylan guy from the airport kind of looked like Hyuuga Junpei! And how could I forget about the Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei! Oh wow… I will be meeting Kagami…" Gray swirled down to the ground.

"Now he's definitely out of commission. I've never seen Gray like this before. Should we be worried?" Natus asked Jellal.

"Na. It looks like it was a phase and now he's just really nostalgic." They all shrugged and continued walking, Gajeel dragging him across the ground, a line of drool being left behind.

"" "" ""

(I didn't classify this as a crossover cause I didn't think I needed to... idk)

 _Yo. Kagami Taiga speaking._

"Kagami! Hey man! It's Natsu from Fairy Tail Academy!"

 _Natsu? Natsu Dragneel? The boxing prodigy?_

"Yep! That's me."

 _Hey! How's it been going? Haven't spoken to you in ages!_

"It's been good. But dude, I don't have time to catch up at the moment. Are you in Japan still?"

 _I just got back into America a few days ago, heard you had an American tour with your band. Wish I could've seen it._

"Yeah… About that. Me and my mates are kind of stranded here in LA since we missed our flight… could we crash at your place for the night?"

 _Of course! That'd be fine!_

"Cool. I know where you live. Will Himuro be there?"

 _Na man. Left him back at Japan with Atushi and Alex. I decided to bring Kuroko along._

"That's cool. There might be a slight problem cause one of my friends is a hardcore fan of yours and Seirin and uh… Kind of fainted when I mentioned your name…"

 _That shouldn't be a problem. I am the best after all!_

"Yeah, yeah. My other friends are pretty keen on meeting you too."

 _No problem. Kuroko here seems curious aswell._

"Alright then! I'll see you in a bit dude. Bye." Natsu hung up.

"" "" ""

 _Knock, knock._

Natsu stood there with his hand on his hip, waiting.

"Try again dude." Gray impatiently demanded.

"Alright, alright. Jesus." Natsu tried to knock on the door again but before he could, the door opened, resulting in a mop of salmon hair faceplanting. (Since he was leaning on the door and all)

"Oh hey guys, come on in." Kagami picked Natsu up by his scarf and slung him over his shoulder.

The rest of the group looked at each other in awe.

"That was **the** Kagami Taiga welcoming us into his home..." Gray felt like Juvia as his eyes began to water.

"You guys gonna stay outside or what?" The tall man shook his head as he dropped Natsu on the couch.

"Sumimasen!" Jellal and Gray bowed furiously, taking off their shoes and stepped into the house.

"Sugoi!" Gray's eyes turned into stars looking at the house, even though it looked like any other house.

"Make yourselves at home guys, I'll go get my buddy to introduce you guys." The red-head left the room, shouting something inaudible down the hallway.

The trio standing there began to hyperventilate, their palms sweating.

Natsu finally awoke from his slumber as he stumbled off the couch and over to his friends.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat happennnnnnnnnned?" He slurred.

"You faceplanted when Kagami opened the door." Gajeel chuckled.

"Oh well, trust him to bring me in… unlike you idiots." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"You guys don't have to be so formal you know!" Kagami's voice echoed from the hallway.

"What does he mean…?" Gray asked Jellal, which in turn earned him a shrug.

"I mean to say that you don't have to call me Kagami. We're in America for God's sake. Call me Taiga." He smiled brightly.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?! This is awesome!" Gray fanned his face.

"Did you give him drugs…?" Gajeel leaned over to Jellal who in turn just shrugged, like always.

"I thought **I** was a hard core fan but then when you look at him…" They both sighed.

"Of course. Oh and I just wanted to introduce you to…" Taiga turned around with a confused look on his face. "Kuroko? Tetsu...?"

"I'm standing right here, Kagami." The light blue haired male tilted his head.

"AHHH!" Everyone jumped out of their sin, Kagami walking backwards into the wall.

"I thought I would be used to that by now." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's such an honour to be scared by you Kuroko Tetsuya! I never thought that your 'low presence' would have such an effect on me!" Gray bowed deeply several times.

"I don't like this version of him…" Jellal shook his head as he looked at Gajeel who agreed.

"Well I guess you guys know who we are so who are you?"

"This is idiot here is Gray," Natsu leaned in and whispered to the basketball players about his stripping habit. "This is Gajeel and that is Jellal."

"Alight cool. Welcome to my humble abode!"

After a small house tour and some more fanboying from Gray, the decided to go get some dinner over some small talk and laughs which ended up being at Pizzarev.

They called it a day with Gray begging to share a room with the dynamic duo, both declining fiercely remembering his stripping habit.

"" "" ""

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you and I'm so sorry about my antics yesterday... just a little star struck." Gray bowed.

"It's cool bro. To be honest, it's an honour to meet stars of the music industry, you guys are truly talented." Kagami smiled.

"Holy shit man! When did your English improve?! That was **way** too formal." Natsu punched his shoulder playfully.

"Just tryna' be nice!" Kagami shouted earning Natsu a punch back.

Kuroko and Jellal shook their heads in disbelief, both having a non-spoken mutual friendship.

"Let's go, don't wanna be late, do we?" Gajeel grunted.

"Thanks for waking us up too… we'd be fried if we missed this flight." Natsu shook his hand.

"When I get back to Japan, we have to catch up so more. And I need to meet your girl, she sounds like a blast to be around." Kagami suggested.

"She's a little weird but of course."

They said their farewells and 'Merry Christmas' with a few tears shed (mostly by Gray) and they left to go the receptionist lady.

"Hi you must be Tara, remember us?" Jellal smiled, even though it was completely fake.

"Oh yea. The annoying ones." She chewed her gum, popping a bubble in his face.

"I'm surprised you're not fired yet!" Natsu spat at her.

"I'm surprised you're not dead yet. Implying that you are too stupid to last in the real world." The blonde calmly fought back.

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS BLONDE AND IS SHE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! SHE IS A NICE PERSON AND YOU ARE NOT!" Natsu fumed, fire basically spitting out of his mouth.

"I'm surprised she can put up with you. I guess that means she's just a blonde bimbo."

Gajeel grabbed her by her shirt. "Now you listen here missy. If anyone dares to insult Shrimp's best friend than by all means, be prepared for hell." A low growl sounded off in his throat.

"Your life must be pretty pathetic if you're threatening a receptionist. And it's an empty threat I might add." She flicked her hair then pulled out a nail filer out of nowhere.

"It's only an empty threat when Hell freezes over so you better bet on your life that it happens soon."

"Why would I need to bet on my life? I could just call security."

"Tch. Running away is pathetic. This wrench isn't worth our time." Gajeel roughly pushed her back into her rolling chair.

"What about you, hot shot? Got anything to say?" She pointed to Gray with her filer.

"Nope. Your ugly ass face reflects who you really are and it says it all." Gray mocked her by flicking his non-existent long hair over his shoulder, earning sniggers from his friends.

"What did you come back for anyway?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Well we just wanted to know where Dylan is." Jellal crossed his arms.

"He isn't working today. Fuck off."

"Using colourful words now are we? Well Fuckity fuck fuck fuck to you too." Natsu said with a jolly tone.

"Leave before I call security."

"We have a private plane to get to and we need Dylan."

"A private plane? Didn't know you could be important and famous just by being a dick."

"Well we didn't know having an attitude problem with a nail filer would get you a job either. The world never fails to surprise me… especially when I see people like you still here." Jellal smirked.

Tara stood up from her seat, slapping her hands onto the table. "If you dare talk to me ever again, I swear-"

"Tara! You aren't being shitty at your job again are you…?" Dylan came up behind them and glared at her.

"D-D-D-Dylan!" She brushed her skirt and sat back down, readjusting her earpiece.

"Tara…" A dark aura radiated from him, then suddenly, it disappeared. He turned to the boys and smiled like a dork. "Our superior has a little news…" He turned back to Tara. "Joe said you should enjoy today."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're fired. And it's about time too." Dylan shrugged and pulled the boys away, smiling as he heard her insults and shouting.

"I CAN'T GET ANY OTHER JOB! PLEASE!"

"Wow. She fucking deserved that shit." Natsu cursed.

Dylan laughed hysterically.

"Oh yes she did. About fucking time too."

They all laughed.

"Thank you so much though, for everything, we mean it too. Here." Jellal handed his new friend a neatly wrapped box and a bag with a card.

"Oh my word! You shouldn't have! Really!" Dylan looked inside the bag and saw a bottle of alcohol and quickly opened the box, finding chocolate and then read the card.

"Thank you!" Dylan looked at is watch. "You guys are going to be late for your flight! The pilot won't wait for you! Get on the tarmac!" Dylan pushed them out of the way. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!" They screamed back.

The boys made it through customs in record time and made it to the tarmac, boarding the fancy private plane. Of course, Jellal called Erza to tell them.

"" "" ""

"Gray…" Natsu's voice had turned extremely high pitched.

"What Natsu?" The raven-haired boy looked up from his magazine and stared pitifully at his friend, sighing. "You really are pathetic you know that?"

"Blurghhhhhh… Tell that… to… iron face…" Natsu gagged a little before turned blue again.

Gajeel wasn't any better, however Jellal couldn't do anything to help since they had wasted all the motion sickness patches.

"I wish… Lushyyyy…. Was… here…" Sweat poured from every part of his body.

"Why? So she could gawk at how sad you look? She'd probably burst out into hysterics." Gray rolled his eyes, going back to his magazine.

"Nooooo… Luce would help me… unlike you…" The pink-haired male did the best he could to pout but that made him feel even sicker.

"Well I'm sorry Natsu-poo but no way in hell am I letting you lie on my lap."

From exhaustion, Natsu fainted or fell asleep, Gray wasn't too sure but he was glad he finally shut up.

"At least you look less disgusting…"

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?!" Natsu shouted quickly falling back to sleep.

"What the heck?!" Gray shook his head and stood up, deciding to sit in another couch.

"" "" ""

"Do you think they're going to come? I mean I know they called but anything could happen to them..." Levy shook her head.

"And don't forget about Natsu and Gajeel suffer from motion sickness." Erza laughed.

They had been there for hours now, waiting for their boyfriends to come. Erza had lost track of time and quite frankly, she was pretty sure Jellal had called her at least 12 hours ago, although she could be exaggerating. Before she realised it, her eyes began to feel heavy and she nodded off to sleep.

~ Several hours of relentless waiting later ~

Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray trudged out of the tarmac, entering the airport as they felt their life being sucked out of them. Exaggerating, yes but they were tired.

They made to where Jellal told the girls to wait. Seeing Erza's scarlet hair made him smile but seeing her asleep made him smile even more. (No matter how creepy that may sound.)

Leaving their suitcases behind, the boys creeped up behind each of their girlfriends.

They nodded and counted, "One... two... three..."

They all picked up their girls and swung them around.

The girls screamed in both delight and fright (they couldn't tell).

"Natsu!" Lucy cried into his shoulder once he let her down.

"Did you get heavier Lucy...?" He chuckled.

"Hey Shrimp, I missed you." Gajeel kissed Levy's head.

"I did too!" The petite girl smacked his arm, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia bawled her eyes as she clung onto the poor boy.

"H-h-hey Juvia..." He pat her head awkwardly.

Erza and Jellal stayed in the same position, just standing there in an embrace.

"I missed you so much." He finally breathed out.

"I missed you too. You know that?!" Erza looked down at the ground, blushing intensely.

"Yea, yea..." Jellal used his finger to lift her chin up, giving her a passionate kiss.

"What did you do that for?!" The red-head slapped her cheeks as her eyes darted everywhere.

"I had to wait 6 months for that, you could at least be a little happier." Jellal shook his head in disbelief, his friends coming up behind him and wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

"Natsu... Gray..." Erza glared at the two boys.

"A-a-a-aye sir!"

"HOW DARE YOU MISS THE FLIGHT?! ARE YOU 5?!"

"Merry Christmas Erza!" The 2 boys bowed and presented her with gifts.

"What is it...?" Her eyes looked at them suspiciously.

"S-s-strawberry c-c-cake..."

"All is forgiven then…"

Suddenly, the girls began screaming.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" The girls jumped onto their boyfriends, giving them each a knuckle sandwich.


End file.
